


Just like Iron Man

by LunaStarTheCat



Series: um... I literally have no ideas for titles... [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, And she gets it because she's a queen, Awesome Peter Parker, Civil War, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Genius Peter Parker, He is the cause for everyone's heart attack and he doesn't notice, He's 9 in this fic so, Iron Man 2, Kid Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Needs a Hug, Oblivious Peter Parker, POV Peter Parker, POV Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ben Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Smart Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Ben has almost no tags, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), Worried Tony Stark, it makes me sad, kind of?, peter parker gives the best hugs, surprised tony stark, to be fair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaStarTheCat/pseuds/LunaStarTheCat
Summary: The kid was in a readied stance, arm outstretched with a toy repulser on his hand and an Iron Man mask adorning his face. There was a drone right in front of him. It was about to kill the little boy...And Tony was too far away....Or the one where Peter doesn't need Iron Man to save him because he can do it himself.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: um... I literally have no ideas for titles... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695619
Comments: 34
Kudos: 465





	Just like Iron Man

Tony Stark's day isn't going all too great. And well... if you consider that Hammer drones were _literally_ crashing his expo _and_ were currently trying to kill him, he was pretty sure he was justified in some sense.

The kid with the toy Iron Man mask wasn't really helping matters either.

Upon first spotting the tiny Iron Man look-alike on the ground, Tony immediately double-takes. This stupidly, brave child stood in what looked to be a readied stance, his arm outstretched with a lit-up toy repulser on his hand and an Iron Man mask adorning the front part of his face letting brown curls fall around the thin piece of plastic. There was a drone flying directly at him - _it was right there in front of him -_ and it was about to kill the little boy.

 _No, no, no,_ Tony chants vigorously in his head as he all but flies toward the child himself. He was so focused on getting there, he doesn't notice a woman running in the same direction yelling her child's name. No, all he could think about was, he _wasn't_ going to make it in time, that he was too far away. The drone was going to kill that kid and his future would be gone, a family would morn the loss of a loved one, a _child,_ and Tony would have the blood of yet another on his hands; one more face to add to the nightmares of that constantly plagued him.

Tony almost didn't notice it, but while caught in a spiral of his dangerous thoughts, a sudden flash of light cuts through the air before fading. He actually blinks a couple times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. The robot that once posed to lay harm to a child now lay motionless on the ground in a smoking heap. A heat simmering hole had been cut through the hunk of metal that was once a drone. He watches in disbelief as the copy-cat arc reactor goes dim.

Tony hovers a moment before hitting the ground right behind the little boy & stares in shock, not being able to move a muscle. He hadn't fired that shot and Rhodey was nowhere in sight.

That meant... Tony looks at the little boy. "Holy crap," he mumbles.

"Yes, yes, YES!!!" Then the kid cheers taking off his fake mask and inspecting his small gauntlet with pride. He looked to be around 8 or 9. "Oh my gosh, it worked!!! I knew it would!! This is so cool!! Now I just got to figure out how to recharge it remotely so I can reuse it..." he starts to mumble to himself.

"Nice work, kid," Tony praises, cutting in & putting on a brave face, feeling almost hollow as he tries to comprehend what was going on. This kid built that! This small, 9-year-old looking kid built a device that Tony had proclaimed no one would even get close to for the next 10 years. He flips open his face mask so he can look the kid in the eyes. "What's your name, kiddo?”

The kid spins around, flustered at the sound of his voice and drops his Iron Man mask in surprise. His eyes widen as he recognizes Tony & the iconic suit the billionare was in. “P-Peter." He finally stutters out, eyes wide with wonder & disbelief, “Parker. Peter P-Parker."

"Well, Mr. Parker," Tony says evenly, his confidence seeming almost regained, "It seems I have some new competition." His face mask flies back over his face dramatically. Sue him for a little flar. Activating his suit, Tony shoots off the ground leaving little Peter Parker staring wide-eyed with awe.

'That kid might be worth looking into,' Tony muses as he shot another drone. The kid, unfortunately, soon slips his mind as he continued to fight and in the midst of explosions, his ongoing list of crisis’ (and maybe his rooftop kiss with Pepper), Tony completely forgets about Peter Parker.

It wasn't until a couple of years later when Tony was staring at the familiar name on the screen, trying hard to remember where he had heard that name before, that that night in Queens finally came back to him.

He lifts his head to glance again at the picture of the kid who _apparently_ was way more interesting than he looked. It was hard to believe that this kid was the same person as Queens' Spider-Man. It wasn't like those Bambi eyes were selling anything.

It was the tragic backstory that really gave Tony some insight to why this 14-year-old was so eager to put himself in danger to help the little guy. He felt out of all people, he could relate to the young hero. Tony imagines it couldn't have been easy to lose a mother & a father at such a young age. His own parents had died when he was only 17 but Peter Parker hadn't been half that. And if that hadn't been enough, a couple years later another father figure was snatched from him like it was nothing.

Tony doesn’t think it’s a coincidence that Spider-Man started patrolling immediately after Peter Parker’s Uncle’s death or that the murderer was caught by said spider-themed hero who sported a nice looking shiner. 

And with the abilities this kid had, it wasn’t like anyone could physically stop him. He was most likely enhanced in some way but Tony wasn’t sure how exactly.

He couldn’t pinpoint what was tech or not just yet but he did know the webs were manufactured from looking at the sample he’d taken. He already knew this kid had to be extremely smart considering the scholarship Peter had gotten for his nerd school, Midtown High (not to mention his grades), but he still found himself wondering if he had made the webs himself.

And then there was the whole sticking thing... Cohesive gloves, maybe?

"Peter Parker," He murmurs to himself before calling out, "Hey, Fri?"

"Yes boss," the smooth Irish accent greets.

"Hi, honey. Do you by chance know where we've met a," He glances at the screen as if to check he was repeating the name correctly, "Peter Parker?"

The AI is quiet for a moment, sifting through information, before answering, "I found footage on the Iron Man suit that might match, Boss."

"Nice work kid," He hears his voice echo as the video hologram starts up in front of him. "What's your name?"

"P-Peter. Parker. Peter P-Parker."

"Friday, pause the video." Tony stares at the frozen form of the awestruck boy. With a sigh, Tony pinches the bridge of his nose with exasperation & fond amusement. Naturally, it was the kid that took on & defeated a dangerous, killer drone who becomes the super-powered vigilante.

Tony glances at another holographic screen that’s still playing various You-Tube clips that FRIDAY had put together capturing anything containing Spider-Man. Right now, it was showing the famous scene where Spidey swoops down to stop a car from ramming into a truck before swinging away.

With a fond grin for the teenage vigilante he hadn’t even met yet, he speaks absent-mindedly to the air, "I think you're gonna need a minor up-grade Underoos."

...

"PETER!"

Slightly startled, Peter whips around to see his aunt & uncle running towards him; Aunt May looked to have had a huge head start but Uncle Ben was a good runner. He doesn’t notice the panic at the edge of his aunt & uncle’s face so his childish grin only grew wider at the sight of them. “Aunt May! Uncle Ben!" He calls to them excitedly. "I defeated one of those drones all by myself! I going to be a superhero just like Iron Man."

Aunt May stares at him wide-eyed while Uncle Ben just shook his head, amused; both were panting slightly & out of breath. May wraps Peter in a hug... Peter doesn’t notice her silent tears of thanks.

An explosion nearby startles them back to reality but Peter isn’t the kind of kid to let something as simple as that deter his mood.

"Did you see?!” He asks jumping up & down with excitement, “Iron Man came down & saw too! He told me, 'Nice work, kid,'" Peter makes his voice a little lower, trying to imitate his idol. "He also asked for my name! Can you believe that? Tony Stark knows my name!"

Uncle Ben spared the still smoking drone another anxious glance, "We should get going now, Iron Man Jr." Ben reaches his arm out and ruffles Peter's hair. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Peter cries out. He reached down and grabs the mask he had previously dropped when _Iron Man_ startled him. He puts it on and beams from underneath it. "Now we can go. Don't worry! I'll protect you from those mean drones.” He lifts his arm, pointing his repulsers _menacingly_ in the air as if to scare off any other drones who dared approach the Parker family.

His aunt and uncle chuckles at their nephew’s antics but quickly grab Peter's hands so they don’t lose him again, to run to safety, whatever that may look like.

And as we all know,Peter wasn't kidding. In fact, he still has enough charge on the other repulser he hasn't used...

So when another drone flies down, Peter lifts his other hand and fires...

Just like Iron Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty random. If anyone reads this, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
